¡Shibusen High School!
by Agridulce
Summary: AU Maka siempre pensó que su novio Kid pese a su obsesión por la simetría era su chico ideal.Las dudas la asaltan tras la llegada de Soul,un estudiante nuevo y descarado que pondrá los sentimientos de la chica patas arriba.¿Quién se quedará con Maka?


* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió a las 12 de la noche un sabado aburrida, y enferma. La verdad es que no se mucho de Soul Eater, apenas me he leido unos 20 capitulos del manga, pero me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Soul y Maka, son divinos ^^Y viendo que hay poquitos fics de Soul Eater, pues me animo a escribir uno yo =D **El fic contiene faltas de ortografía**, ya que no tengo corrector porque escribo en el blog de notas y yo y la ortografía no somos buenas amigas, la verdad xd Aparte de que me da mucho palo siquiera revisarlo..haha ^^'

Espero que les guste! Este primer capitulo es un poco como una intro de cuando Soul entró a formar parte de la vida de Maka, x así decirlo...hahaha xd Y pues, espero que no se haga pesado. Espero que los proximos me salgan más interesantes y que no me enrolle tanto =D

* * *

Pairing: _Soul x Maka_

Summary: _Maka siempre pensó que su novio Kid pese a su obsesion por la simetria era su chico ideal. Las dudas la asaltan tras la llegada de Soul Eater,un estudiante nuevo que pondra los sentimientos de Maka patas arriba._

Género: _Romance/Humor_; _Universo Alternativo_

Aviso: Alguna que otra palabra obscena, y más adelante alguna escena subidita de todo (xd). [En este fic todos tienen 16 años, menos Tsubaki, Liz y Patty que tienen 18]

* * *

S_hibusen _H_igh_ S_chool _

_-_

Capitulo 1: **N**uevo **a**lumno

**-**

_b_y:_A _g r i d u l c _e_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**D**espertó como cada mañana puntual, gracias al despertador y al ruido que hacía su compañera de cuarto, Chrona, al despertarse cada mañana. Abrió los ojos con poca dificultad, y con mucha energía se preparó para un nuevo día escolar, otro más del montón, pero aunque no sabía porqué, tenía el presentimiento de que ese sería especial.

Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. A la hora de peinarse el pelo se lo cepiyó un par de veces y se dejó el pelo liso y sin recojer, atrás quedaron las dos coletas que solía hacerse cuando era más pequeña, ahora era toda una adolescente de dieciseis años, hacerse dos coletillas le quedaría demasiado infantil.

Se miró al espejo un par de veces mientras se colocaba bien el uniforme y tras perfumarse un poco y darse algo de color en las mejillas, salió del baño, donde sentada en su cama la esperaba Chrona.

-M-maka-chan, se te ve más contenta de lo normal-Comentó tímidamente su compañera.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Maka sorprendida, al ver lo mucho que la conocía su amiga- Nosé, hoy siento que será un buen día...

Juntas salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a su ritmo hacia el edificio donde daban clase, que estaba separado del campus de alojamiento de los alumnos. Esperaron diez minutos en la puerta, pero no apareció nadie. Ya eran casi las ocho y nada. Maka suspiró, como cada mañana.

-Si quieres vete adelantando Chrona, supongo que Kid-kun debe querer llegar a las ocho en punto como cada día, ya sabes, su número simétrico..-Dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante las manías de su chico.

-E-esta bien Maka-chan, nos vemos en clase-Se despidió su amiga.

Hacía frío, ya que era invierno, pero Maka tenía claro que si había quedado con Kid para ir juntos a clase, lo iba a cumplir como cada mañana, por mucho que llegase tarde y aunque se estuviese congelando de frío, pese a que la temperatura no ayudaba en nada. Al final, justo como pensó, a las ocho en punto su esperado chico llegó, como siempre perfectamente impecable.

-Buenos días Maka-chan-La saludó dulcemente, mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios- Siento que tengas que esperarme, pero ya sabes que..

-Lo sé, el ocho es un número simétrico-Le sonrió, puesto que cada mañana empezaban con la misma conversación de siempre y ya se la sabía de memória.

Kid, que sabía que a su chica no le gustaba llegar tarde, la cogió de la mano y juntos corrieron hasta llegar a clase, donde obviamente llegaban tarde. El chico picó un par de veces a la puerta y al ver que nadie respondía, optó por abrir la puerta y pasar sin permiso. Pero la sorpresa de ambos jovenes es que por suerte, el profesor de ciéncias, Frank Stein aun no había llegado, cosa que los extrañó, ya que era un hombre muy puntual, pero no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y se reunieron con sus compañeros, que charlaban por grupos se dirigió a su sitio de siempre, donde se sentaba sola detrás de Chrona, dejó sus cosas y se fue a sentar al lado de Kid, que ordenaba por color y tamaño los lápices y los bolígrafos de su estuche.

Ya eran más de las ocho y media y no había rastro del profesor Stein, así que los alumnos tenían la ilusión de que esa mañana no tendrían ciéncias. Pero justo cuando quedaban escasos diez minutos para las nueve, la puerta del aula se abrío, haciendo que todos los alumnos de la clase callasen, y apareció el profesor Stein, seguido de un chico al que Maka nunca habia visto.

"_Será un alumno nuevo_" Pensó la rubia sin mucha importancia "_Hacía mucho tiempo que no se matriculaba nadie nuevo en esta clase.._"

-Alumnos, siento el retaso, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender - Aclaró, no muy explícitamente el profesor- Hoy se incorporará a vuestra clase un alumno nuevo - Explicó, pese a que la mayoría ya se hacían a la idea- Por favor, colocaos todos en vuestros sitios, que esto en vez de una clase parece un corral..

Maka bufó por lo bajo al tener que separarse de Kid y este le dió un beso en la mejilla antes de que la chica se retirase, volvió a su sitio, y sacó el libro de ciéncias por si las moscas, nunca se sabe lo que puedes llegar ha hacer en diez minutos. El profesor Stein una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron en sus respectivos sitios, inició la presentación.

-Saludad todos a vuestro nuevo compañero, _Soul Eater_, al que acaban de matricular hace poco-Todos en coro digeron un "_Bienvenido_" sin mucho entusiasmo- Espero que seais buenos con él- Y dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras recorría con la mirada el aula y a cada uno de los alumnos se que encontraban en ella- Mira, sientate con Maka Alban.-Y le señaló el sitio vacío que Maka tenía al lado-Es la delegada de clase, y una chica muy inteligente, así que es la mejor compañera que podrías tener.

"_Genial, una empollona.._" Pensó con desgana el joven.

El chico dirigió una leve mirada hacía Maka, y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron. Pronto el peliblanco deshizo el contacto visual un poco incomodado por la mirada de Maka y se dirigió no con muchas ganas hacia su sitio, mientras ella retiraba la mochila de allí para que se pudiera sentar. Dicho eso, y tras que Soul tomase asiento, el profesor Stein hizo un repaso rápido a lo que tendrían que haber dado ese día.

-Hola- Saludó Maka al joven. Este simplemente la miró sin decir nada- Mi nombre es..

-Maka Alban- Interrumpió a la chica. Esta se quedó parada al ver que el joven ya sabía su nombre, y este, imaginando lo que debería estar pensando contestó- Lo ha dicho el profe antes.-"_¿Y esta es la lista de la clase?_" No pudó evitar pensar, mientras sonreia por dentro al observar la cara de Maka, pese a que por fuera mostraba una mirada impasible y pasota.

-Ah- Respondió la rubia sin saber bien bien que decir ante la sequedad de su nuevo compañero- ¿Y de donde vienes?

-De un centro de menores- Contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Maka, al no saber muy bien como tratar con él y tras esa respuesta tan impactante, decidió dejar el interrogatorio para otro momento- u otro día- y intentar prestar atención a las explicaciones de Stein, pese a que las últimas palabras de Soul la habían dejado verdaderamente aturdida. ¿De verdad venía de un centro de menores? Si era así...¿Como es que el director Shinigami-sama había permitido que un pequeño delincuente juvenil entrase en una escuela privada como el Shibusen, que presumía de una muy buena reputación? ¡¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?! ¿O tal vez el chico le estaba tomando el pelo?

No pudo evitar llenar su mente de preguntas que tal vez no tenían importancia, pero que la habían empezado a atormentar en esos momentos, y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a mirar de reojo a Soul, que estaba aparentemente atento a las explicaciones de Stein, aunque por dentro no paraba de reirse, le estaba empezando a parecer dibertida esa chica, ya que le podía tomar el pelo con facilidad.

"_No tiene pinta de ser un delincuente..._" Meditó Maka "_Aunque tampoco de ser un angelito, precisamente.._"

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿Umh?- La pregunta sobresaltó a Maka, que se había quedado embobada observando a Soul- ¿Que decías?

-Ya se que soy un tio cool, pero no me mires tan descaradamente, que me incomoda- Contestó con burla.

Maka, ante ese comentario decidió que lo mejor sería no seguirle el juego y ignorarlo por completo, mientras giraba su rostro y inflaba los mofletes a modo de enfado, consiguiendo que Soul sonriera levemente, aunque es algo que ella no pudo llegar a observar. Lo acababa de conocer, pero ya tenía claras dos cosas: la primera es que al chico no le faltaba autoestima, y la segunda es que aparentemente, le gustaba tomar el pelo a la gente.

-

-

-

**P**or fin, y para suerte de Maka, llegó la hora del recreo y pudo perder de vista a Soul Eater, que en apenas 3 clases se había vuelto un incordio para ella. ¿El motivo? Pues que aparte de haberla llamado "_rata de biblioteca_" y "_sosa_", el chico no había parado de mirarla descaradamente desde el final de la clase de ciéncias, y llegó un punto en que Maka empezó a sentirse _muy_ incomoda y a sonrojarse inevitablemente. Sentir como la mirada del alvino la recorría sin ningún tipo de pudor era una sensación que la molestaba, pero que tampoco la invitaba ha hacer nada por impedirlo.

-¿Maka-chan, te pasa algo?- Preguntó Kid, al verla tan ida- No has empezado a comer aun..

-No, no pasa nada-Sonrió tímidamente- Solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia.

Death the kid se encogió de hombros y la sentó en su regazo, mientras abrazaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y los demás se ponían alrededor de ellos. Liz y Patty hablaban de sus cosas como de costumbre, Black Star decía cosas para llamar la atención mientras Tsubaki lo intentaba calmar y Chrona estaba callada como siempre, mientras la pareja también se mantenía un poco al margen. Eran todos tan diferentes entre ellos, pero llegaban a llebarse tan bien que incluso ellos mismos se sorprendían. Aunque tampoco le daban muchas vueltas al tema, se apreciaban y eso era lo que importaba. No pudo evitar pensar que Soul encajaría bastante bien en el grupo, sobretodo con Black Star...

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Soul Eater no le importaba lo más mínimo, y tampoco pensaba agregarlo al grupo, es solo que...sentía curiosidad, nada más. Aunque al pensar que él ahora estaría solo en la hora del recreo porque era nuevo y no conocía a nadie y que ella estaba rodeada de amigos, le sentó un poco mal. Al fin y al cabo, Maka era una persona que se preocupaba de todos menos de ella misma. Pensó en buscarlo para que se pusiera con ellos, pero eliminó enseguida eso de su mente; era una estupidez.

-Escuchad chicos- Llamó la atención de todos Liz- ¿Y si le pedimos un permiso a Shinigami-sama para salir al pueblo esta tarde?

-¡Kyajaja, okay hermana!- Contestó Patty, alegre como siempre.

-Podría estar bien..-Comentó Kid.

-Por mi no hay problema..-Respondió Tsubaki, que acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia Black Star.

-Que remedio, tendré que ir porqué sin mi no será lo mismo..- Tan modesto como siempre el chico.

-Estoo...me parece que Chrona y yo no podremos venir, habíamos quedado en ir a ver a Justin-sensei para un trabajo de música...-Dijo Maka con voz tensa, pese a que al pronunciar el nombre del joven profesor se sonrojó levemente. Miró a Chrona, buscando su complicidad.

-C-cierto..-La apoyó la tímida chica.

-Si necesitais ayuda..-Se ofreció el moreno. Él bien sabía que si Maka no iba a ir, no se lo pasaría tan bien, y prefería quedarse esa tarde en la escuela que ir a malas ganas. Maka y Chrona negaron con la cabeza, por lo que Kid suspiró.

-¿Esta tarde a las cinco?- Propusó Liz. Todos asintieron, asi que no volvieron a mencionar el tema.

-

-

-

**Y**a habían acabado de comer, por lo tanto tenían como cada día la tarde libre. Cada uno se fue por su lado, y Maka decidió aprobechar el poco tiempo que tenían libre para pasarlo junto a Kid, que pese a ir a la misma clase, apenas podían mirarse dentro del horario de estudios, ya que se sentaban cada uno en una punta de la clase. Salieron al jardín del centro y se sentaron en la hierva limpia y seca, Kid apoyado en la corteza de un arbol y Maka a su lado, cogidos de la mano.

-Mira Maka, contempla la belleza simétrica de la naturaleza..-Dijo Maravillado el muchacho- Que cielo tan perfecto..

La rubia simplemente se limitó a decir que sí con la cabeza. La verdad es que pese a que Kid siempre le hablaba de la belleza de la simetria y de todas esas cosas, ella no le encontraba nada bonito a las cosas que eran exactamente iguales, es más, para Maka la belleza estaba en la variedad. Pese a eso, ambos ya llevaban casi dos años saliendo, y omitiendo los delirios simétricos de Kid, la cosa les iba bastante bien, todo hay que decirlo.

-Kid-kun...- Llamó la atención del chico Maka- Dentro de poco hará dos años que salimos juntos...-Comentó contenta-¿No te parece increible lo rapido que pasa el tiempo?

-La verdad es que sí..-Comentó pensativo.

Y sin previo aviso, buscó los labios de su novia con un suave contacto, que piyó por sorpresa a la rubia, pero que lo correspondió gustosamente. Tras ese dulce e inocente beso, el moreno empezó a juguetear con el labio inferior de la chica, dandole pequeños mordiscos, ya que sabía que eso a Maka le encantaba. No tardaron mucho en profundizar el beso, un beso que casi los deja sin aire para respirar, ya que parecía que ninguno de los dos deseaba romperlo. Y cuando más acaramelados estaban, sonó la alarma del movil de Kid.

-Lo siento Maka, tengo que irme ya- Se disculpó- No quiero llegar ni un segundo tarde.

-Quedate dos minutos más, por favor-Le suplicó ella con carita de niña buena- Solo dos...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, debo llegar puntual...-Dijo mientras una pequeña gota de sudor frío le recorría la frente por el solo hecho de imaginarse llegando tarde. Y tras decir eso, le plantó otro beso a la chica y se fue rápidamente.

"_Él, y su concepto de la perfección..._" Suspiró la joven "_Hay veces que es tan extremo que se me hace insoportable._"

Se quedó unos instantes sin mover ni siquiera un músculo, pensando en lo que iba ha hacer ahora con Chorna; no, no tenían que ir a ver al profesor Justin Law, tampoco tenían que hacer ningún trabajo de música, era solo...una "_tontería_".

_-__**F**__LASH__** B**__ACK-_

La clase había finalizado escasamente hacía un minuto, y Maka, aprobechando el descanso de diez minutos entre clase y clase, se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento e ir a por Chrona. Una vez la hubo encontrado, sin ningún tipo de explicación la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el lavabo, donde se encerraron con pestillo para evitar que las interrumpieran (no penseis mal xd).

-¿Q-que sucede Maka-chan?-Preguntó Chrona un poco asustada. Normalmente su amiga no se comportaba tan impulsivamente.

-Chrona, necesito que me ayudes en una cosa...-Le dijo en voz baja. La chica asintió, así que Maka siguió hablando- Verás, me gustaría ir esta tarde al despacho de Shinigami-sama a...bueno, quiero saber unas cosas del alumno nuevo y...No me gustaría que los demás se enteraran, y menos Kid y bueno...-Hizo una pausa y miró a los ojos a su amiga- No es algo malo pero... ¿Podría decirles que tenemos que ir a acabar alguna faena extraescolar con...mm...Justin-sensei?

Chrona analizó lo que acababa de decirle su amiga. ¿Maka quería saber cosas del alumno nuevo, Soul Eater? ¿Para que tenía que ir a ver a Shinigami-sama, no podía preguntarse ella directamente? Aveces, no entendía la forma de hacer las cosas que tenía Maka, pero al fin y al cabo era su amiga, y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y más- Est-ta bien, Maka-chan..

-¡Oh, como te quiero Chrona! Eres la mejor-La rubia abrazó con alegría a Chrona. De verdad que apreciaba a aquella muchacha, y desde que se conocieron un poco más afondo, Chrona se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

_-__**F**__IN__** F**__LASH__** B**__ACK-_

No era malo. No era nada malo.

¿Que mal había en saber quien se sienta a tu lado?

Porque desde que el joven Soul Eater le dijo a Maka lo del reformatorio- o centro de menores-, esta no estaría tranquila hasta que comprobase ciertamente que eso era verdad...y si lo era...¡Quería a ese chico bien lejos! No tenía nada personal en su contra -bueno, tal vez algo- pero no podía confiar en una persona que siendo tan joven, ya había estado en una especie de cárcel - para menores, pero se asimilaba mucho al concepto de cárcel- .

Se encontró con Chrona a las cinco y media, justo media hora después de que sus amigos se marchasen al pueblo, en la puerta de dirección. Abrió la puerta, y no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una mueca de asco absoluto al ver al hombre que se le presentó delante a las dos.

-¡Maka-chan, cariiñoo! -Gritó el pelirojo. Si no lo conocieran ya, pensarian que es un pedófilo- Hola Chrona bonita-La saludó tambíen- Dime Maka-chan, viniste a ver a papá? - Preguntó, con una ilusión y una esperanza cegadoras.

-Para nada- Contestó la rubia tajante- Vinimos a hablar con Shinigami-sama.

-Oh..-Dijo decepcionado, muy decepcionado- Pensé que vendrías a verme..-"_Pobre iluso_", pensó Maka- ¿Y que necesitas de Shinigami -sama? ¡Tal vez podría ayudarte yo mismo, para eso soy el subdirector de este centro! - Gritó con orgullo. ¿Que se pensaba, que estaban sordas? ¡Por dios, que se callara ya!

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que engañar al idiota de su padre sería más fácil que con el mismísimo Shinigami-sama, así que probó suerte- Bueno...podrías ayudarnos pero antes...¿Que tal si nos traes algo de merendar?-Y dibujo su mejor sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que con solo eso, tendría a su padre en la palma de la mano.

Y no se equivocó; nada más escuchar eso, el pobre idiota del pelirrojo salió disparado hacia el comedor del centro, donde pidió a las cocineras que le preparasen alguna cosa de merienda para "_Su querida Maka-chan, su inseparable amiga y él, un maravilloso y genial padre_". Si las cocineras no lo encontrasen tan atractivo, se habrían reido en su cara -algo entendible, porque cuando se trataba de Maka, Spirit parecía estar poseído-.

Y mientras el padre de Maka y subdirector de la escuela coqueteaba un poco con las cocineras y esperaba a que le preparasen algo, Maka aprobecho para registrar los historiales de los alumnos.

-Haber...E...letra E....Soul Eater...Soul Eater...Eater...¡¿Donde demonios está?!-Decía, mientras buscaba apresuradamente la ficha de su nuevo compañero- Crona, vigila que no venga mi padre ni Shinigami-sama.

-P-ero Maka-chan, tú me dijiste q-que querías preguntar algo a S-shinigami-sama, no que pretendías...robar un historial-Contestó su amiga, con miedo de ser descubiertas.

-Ya bueno...el plan a cambiado un poco, pero apurate y vigila por favor-Le suplicó la rubia. Chrona suspiró y se puso en la puerta a vigilar.

Pocos minutos les costó encontrar la ficha de Soul en el despacho de Shinigami. Tras hojearla un poco, decidió llevarsela a su habitación y más tranquilamente ojearla allí, pese a que Chrona se opuso, al final acabó cediendo. Antes de que llegase Spirit, Maka dejó escrita una nota a su padre justificando que ella y Chrona ya no necesitaban saber nada -para nada sospechoso xd-. Spirit se llevó una decepción tan grande al volverse a dar cuenta que su hija cada día lo odiaba más, que se puso a llorar.

-

-

-

Maka caminaba tranquila, perdida por los pasillos del centro, buscando un lugar oculto donde poder leer el historial de Soul Eater sin ser descubierta y que no fuera su habitación. ¿Porqué? Porque sí, y punto (xd). Sin darse apenas cuenta, ya estaba en la zona de las aulas de música, que reconoció perfectamente al ver a Justin Law, su profesor de música entretenido colgando murales que los más pequeós habían hecho para decorar la escuela, ya que quedaban tan solo tres semanas para navidad y los adornos navideños, pese a ser aun un poco pronto, abundaban por la escuela.

Sonrió para sí misma. No podía decir que estaba enamorada, pero sí que ese joven y atractivo profesor la atraía bastante. Bueno, a ella y a la mayoría de chicas de su clase, porqué negarlo. Y justo cuando más en su mundo estaba, una suave melodía la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que detubiera sus pasos de golpe y agudizara su oído.

"_Es...¿Es el sonido de un piano?_"Se preguntó a sí misma."_¿Quién puede estar tocando ahora el piano...y tan bien?_"

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus instintos la llevaron hasta la última clase de la zona, un lugar bastante apartado y a donde nunca habían ido a tener clase desde que entró en ese centro. Incluso había gente que llegó a pensar que esa aula estaba maldita, o encantada- tonterías que por supuesto Maka no se tragaba-.

Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta, con más claridad podía escuchar la armoniosa, pero extraña canción a piano. Pero por alguna razón había algo en ella que la atraía, la incitaba a seguirla, y sobretodo, a descubrir el culpable o la culpable de tal melodía tan estrabagante pero hermosa. Por eso, cuando estuvo justo delante, no vaciló en abrir lentamente la puerta, y asomarse un poco, para descubrir con gran asombro y sorpresa que quien tocaba el piano era nada más y nada menos que _Soul Eater_.

-Es...increíble-Susurró muy flojo, casi inaudible. No quería ser descubierta, y mucho menos quería que el muchacho dejase de tocar.

Inconscientemente abrió por completo la puerta, y con mucho sigilo y maña, consiguió sentarse en una silla sin ser oída. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, para disfrutar mejor esa agradable melodía que poco a poco la iba atrapando, y parecía no querer soltarla. Aunque para desgracia de Maka, a los pocos minutos el joven dejó de tocar, y gracias a eso pudo oirse en la sala el sonoro suspiro que este emitió.

-Tocas muy bien-Se aventuró a decir Maka, antes de que él mismo la descubriese- Era una canción muy bonita...

-¿Que haces tú aquí, _ratita de biblioteca_?- Le preguntó burlón- ¿Nunca te han dicho que se toca a la puerta antes de entrar?

-Si bueno yo...-Intentó buscar algo para contraatacar, pero no se le ocurrió nada- ..iba por los pasillos y escuche una melodía, así que quise saber de donde venía y..

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones-Le respondió, aunque sin usar el tono burlón o borde como en otras ocasiones.

Maka no pudo evitar pensar en que una persona que era capaz de tocar una pieza tan llena de sentimientos y tan hermosa como aquella que había escuchado de las manos de Soul, no podía ser mala gente. Miró al chico, que se mantenía en silencio, con la vista clavada en las teclas del piano. Era nuevo en ese sitio, y no conocía a nadie aun, y después de todo no parecía tan malo... Maka cogió una gran cantidad de aire, mientras se acercaba a el peliblanco, con la expresión seria. Este al darse cuenta, se la quedó mirando intrigado, imaginandose mil y una cosas que tal vez iría a soltarlela chica, pero esta tan solo le tendió la mano, ante la sorpresa de Soul.

-Seamos amigos-Dijo, de sopetón, mientras mantenía la mano firme- Me gustaría que fueramos amigos.

El chico se la quedó mirando, pensando que tal vez le estaba tomando el pelo. Desde que lo habían sentado a su lado, no había parado de irritarla, una persona normal lo mandaría a freir esparragos, pero ella...ella le estaba pidiendo que fueran _amigos_.

_A m i g o_...

Una palabra casi desconocida en el vocabulario de Soul Eater, pero de las que más deseaba el chico que formasen parte de el.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que por supuesto no mostró a Maka porque giró su rostro. Esa chica era tonta, _rematadamente tonta_. Pero...le estaba empezando a caer muy bien. Tras unos minutos de silencio, estrechó la mano de la chica en forma de respuesta, pero seguía sin mirarla.

-Pero que sepas que seguirás siendo una empollona para mí-Dijó con tono burlón.

Esperó recibir algún insulto por parte de ella. Giró su rostro para ver el de la rubia, que aun le sostenía la mano, y para su sorpresa, encontró una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa, y unos ojos verdes intensos que lo miraban con la mayor sinceridad y transparencia posible. Y para su desgracia, no pudo evitar corresponder esa _perfecta_ sonrisa. Porque aunque en su momento no fuera consciente de ello, más adelante se daría cuenta de que..

_Esa sonrisa lo acababa de atrapar por completo._

Y así fue, como una tarde como otra cualquiera de invierno, Soul Eater Y Maka Alban se hicieron **amigos**.

C O N T I N U A R Á..

* * *

Pues bueno, aquí acaba el primer capitulo. La verdad es que pese a no ser muy interesante, ya que es una especie de introducción, ami personalmente me ha gustado ^^ En el proximo capitulo conoceremos el pasado de Soul (que me lo he inventado de una manera que parece un culebrón barato...xD) y como cada vez más se va encariñando con Maka. Y algo que los unirá un poco =D

Eso es todo amigos y amigas!

Dejen un **review** con su opinión plis, ya que si no se sus opiniones, no puedo mejorar ni escribir algo que guste! :(

**ATT**; _A_ g _r_ i _d_ u_ l_ c _e_!


End file.
